


My Life

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: This is another request I got on tumblr"Hey,can I have a haldir and reader fic where you are the daughter of a general (or whatever they had that equals to a general) and so you learnt to fight from a young age. And haldir goes to your father and asks to court you and he goes to protective dad TM mode and you overhear it and you accept to court him?? Thanks!!"





	My Life

Standing at the edge of the training ground Haldir eyes were glued to you as you twisted and turned against your imagine opponent, the control you had with your sword was amazing to see, each step you made had a counter step, each move was a split second in time but highly skilled, if non Elven eyes saw you it would look like your we’re in an angry rage, but to Haldir it was a dance, a dangerous one at that, but a dance. 

You were the only daughter and child of the admiral, so naturally you were educated to the highest level, but the teachers would often find you in the training arena, where they had to drag you kicking and screaming back to the classroom, much to your annoyance and your fathers amusement, secretly the elves enjoyed the fierceness you showed and the captain of the guard at the time decided to train you, of course, the order came from your father, but you were never told that. 

You learned fast and soon your skills with a bow could rival the best hunters and archers in the guard, the twin blades you owned seem to be extra limbs and you often went unbeaten with them, but your favourite weapon to use was your mother's long sword, on your 200th birthday your father had given it to you, and in a few weeks you were one with the sword, and soon enough you followed your father's footsteps and signed up to the guard, it only took you a few years but you rose through the ranks and now you were currently the Lieutenant.

….

Hearing the leaves crunching behind him Haldir stood up straight and slowly turned to see your father, raising his hand to his heart Haldir bowed his head _“Good morning, Admiral Eltaor.”_

Your father nodded his head in return to Haldir’s greeting and bid him a good morning before turning his eyes and to you _“how is she getting on within the guard?”_ He asked, already knowing the answer, but he wanted Haldir to tell him anyway. 

_“Very well Admiral, as you know she is currently at the rank of Lieutenant”_ watching your Father nod Haldir spoke on _“She is the first on the training ground and the last to leave, everyone respects her and not just because she is your daughter, Admiral.”_

….

  
  


Returning your sword to its scabbard on your belt you turned and saw your father and Haldir in a deep conversation, rolling your eyes you knew that your father would be checking up on you, even though your mother has told him plenty of time you can do this, deciding to use the skills you have learned you started to slowly sneak up on them, not only to scare them but to listen in.

Reaching the brushes you hid yourself behind one and started to work out the quietest path, and how to miss the leafs that would no doubt give away your position as elves could hear even the smallest sound, looking up to see your father’s face, something told you, he wasn’t liking where the conversation was going, making you want to hear it even more, quickly working out the best path you slowly but steadily moved forward checking your path every few steps.

….

_“Admiral Eltaor, there is a personal matter I wish to talk with you about”_ Haldir said with a nervous tone to his voice making Eltaor raise his brow. 

_ “What is it, captain?”  _

_“With your permission, I request to if I may….”_ Haldir couldn’t seem to find the right words.

_“Spit it out”_ Eltaor was getting annoyed.

_“I wish to court (Y/n)”_ Haldir finally said and stepped back when he saw your Eltaor face drop.

Staring at Haldir, Eltaor was lost for words, he knew the day would come when someone asked to court you, but he never expected it from the captain of the guard, if he was being honest with himself he knew it was a good match, and he knew you would be looked after, but the protective side of him decided to make sure Haldir would be right for you.

_ “She is my only daughter, the last of my bloodline, how can you before sure you can look after her, she may be the lieutenant in the guard but on the battlefield, she is a target, how would you protect her, well protecting everyone else?”  _

_“By giving my life for hers”_ Haldir said without hesitation. 

You were close enough to hear Haldir’s request and it stopped you in your tracks, Haldir was a good looking guy, and you knew plenty other girls that wanted to his affection, hearing your father going into his protective mood you rolled your eyes at his question about protecting you, you could look after yourself, and had done for many years, but hearing Haldir say he would give up his life for you, made your heart skip a beat and you couldn’t stop yourself jumping up and wrapping your arms around him. 

_“I agree to court you Haldir”_ you said looking into his sparkling blue eyes as your father saw the smile on your faces and knew his daughter would be safe. 

_“You will?”_ Haldir asked to make sure he wasn’t hearing things. 

_“Yes I will”_ You said.

_“Do I even have a choice here?”_ Your father asked. 

_“No”_ You said shaking your head with a smile 

Laughing your father nodded his head _“Well you can tell your mother”_ he said making the three of you laugh. 


End file.
